If Leo Had A Girlfriend, Who Would She Be?
by DeanWinchester'sWife4Ever578
Summary: Leo Valdez. The guy we all know and love. But he doesn't have a girlfriend. Well, now he does. Follow Leo and Abyssinia as they fall in love slowly, but surely.
1. The Son of Esperanza Valdez

If Leo Had A Girlfriend, Who Would She Be?

**Huge spoilers from all of the Heroes of Olympus books. READ WITH CAUTION!**

"Grrrrr," Abyssinia said, when the video game character beat her butt. "I can never beat this level." Then she looked around. _No one's here, Abyssinia. Stop talking to yourself. _She thought. _I really wish I had a boyfriend, though. _She hit her head with her palm. _Stop being so stupid. Stop dreaming, and start living. _She had just moved away from Camp Half-Blood and decided since she never wanted to fight monsters, if she pretended to not want a boyfriend, she'd get one.

She had left right around the time Perseus Jackson had vanished. Abyssinia did deeply care for Percy, but since she couldn't find him, she left, never to talk to anyone at Camp Half-Blood again. Even Chiron, her dearest teacher, was avoided by her. Suddenly, her phone rang. It was an unknown number. She always answers those kinds of numbers, because she thought that most of them were pranksters, and she always could use a good laugh.

"Hello?" she said into the phone. Small laughs and distant voices were transmitting through the phone. Finally, a clear voice spoke, but it was one voice Abyssinia did not want to hear.

"We found him," Annabeth said, laughing and most likely smiling. Abyssinia was thrilled that Percy was alive.

"Do you think I care?" she asked. She heard Annabeth scoff.

"Fine, then. But if you want to see him again, you'll have to come here." It sounded like there was gushing wind.

"You're not at camp, are you?" Annabeth was silent. Abyssinia knew she hit the spot.

"No, I'm not. We're getting Percy right now." She was surprised at this. _Getting Percy? What?_

"Where is Percy?" Abyssinia asked.

"Shouldn't _you _know that?" Annabeth asked, angrily. Abyssinia fumed.

"Didn't I tell you I couldn't find him? If I could've, I would've left by myself, and went to go see him again. Don't accuse me of anything!" Abyssinia yelled into the phone before shutting it angrily and throwing it across the room. She sighed, then went to her window and opened it up. She carefully tugged the protective screen off and flew outside.

It had been so long since she last rode the winds, and it felt good. She tracked down where Annabeth's call had come from, and flew in that direction. Finally, she witnessed a flying…ship? She flew up to the mysterious ship and looked on deck. There was no one except for a handsome young man piloting the ship. She landed and the boy immediately turned around.

"Who are you? Should I call Festus on you?" She laughed.

"You're going to call Happy on me?" Abyssinia laughed again. Leo resented that. Everyone had made fun of him because he named his beloved metal dragon, Festus, which meant happy in Latin. Piper even made a comment; "We're going to save the world riding on the back of Happy the Dragon. Great."

"Who are you?" Leo asked again, eyeing the strange girl. Finally, the girl spoke.

"I'm Abyssinia. Are you a demigod?" She asked. Leo stared at her.

"Why? Are you a goddess?" She laughed. It was funny how this boy thought of her as a goddess.

"No, I'm a demigod. What is your name?" She asked. The boy stared at her.

"It's Leo Valdez." Suddenly, the girl's expression changed. She had a look of pure horror on her face.

"Did your mother happen to be Esperanza Valdez?" _Why do you need to know? _Leo thought to himself, but he was just too nice.

"Yes, she was." Now, her expression was a look of absolute horror. She stared at Leo like he was a fiendish creature. Leo looked down. He hated how he was the ugly one. She was probably terrified that someone so pretty could produce something so hideous. Abyssinia tried to swallow her fear, but couldn't. _This is Esperanza's son? Oh no no no. Does he know? _Abyssinia searched his face for any recognition, but if he remembered something, he didn't let on.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Abyssinia shook her head.

"Not now. Where's Annabeth?" Leo pointed below deck.

"Thank you." Abyssinia walked away, pained that she was just standing before Esperanza's son. If Leo ever found out, she didn't know she would do. She approached Annabeth's door, tears in her eyes, and knocked.

To Be Continued…

Esperanza Valdez, Leo Valdez, Annabeth Chase, Perseus Jackson, Piper McLean, and any other characters I might've mentioned (besides Abyssinia) all belong to Rick Riordan. I do not own any of them. I also want to thank Rick Riordan for making such an amazing series. On behalf of Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus fans everywhere, THANK YOU!


	2. Annabeth Chase, Are You There?

If Leo Had A Girlfriend, Who Would She Be?

Chapter 2

Annabeth Chase, Are You There?

Annabeth had heard the knock on the door, but she was just too drowsy to get up.

"Who's there?" she asked, her voice slightly slurred.

"It's Abyssinia," a quivering voice answered, muffled from the door. Suddenly, Annabeth wasn't sleepy anymore. She rushed to the door and saw Abyssinia standing in the hallway, quietly crying.

"Oh my gods, what's wrong?" Annabeth pulled her inside. Abyssinia stared at Annabeth. It had been so long since she last saw her. She sat down on the bed with Annabeth joining her. Abyssinia slowly remembered what had happened just a few seconds ago. She had seen _Leo Valdez _and he didn't even recognize her. It was a good thing and a bad thing. A bad thing because they were best friends when they were little! _But no matter, _she thought. _Focus on what's at hand. _

"Nothing, I'm fine," Abyssinia whispered as she wiped her tears away. "I just really miss Percy." Annabeth felt sympathy. She felt the same way. Though Annabeth looked at Abyssinia's face and figured out that Percy was not the reason she was crying, she didn't say anything.

"It will be alright. He's downstairs right now. But he's sleeping. I'll tell you what happened later." Annabeth said, searching Abyssinia's expression. It didn't change. Abyssinia suddenly stood up.

"I'll go meet the rest of the crew." Annabeth scoffed.

"It's three in the morning." Abyssinia smiled faintly.

"Exactly." Annabeth grinned as Abyssinia walked out, looked both ways, then went left. Abyssinia roamed the hallway until she finally found a door. She softly knocked and then entered. She gasped in shock when she saw the girl lying in the bed. _It can't be! _She thought as she approached the bed. She gasped again. _It is! _Abyssinia moved the hair out of the girl's face and she immediately woke up.

She leaped out of bed, throwing Abyssinia against the wall as she reached for her knife.

"Piper! Piper, stop! It's me, Abyssinia!" Piper stopped. _Abyssinia? But that's my… _

"Sister?" Piper said, as she turned around to look at the girl. Sure enough, it was Abyssinia. Piper ran up and gave her a hug. "It's so good to see you again!" Abyssinia laughed.

"Same. I've missed you so much." The two sisters hugged for a while, and then a sharp whistle pierced the air. "Ow!" Piper laughed.

"That's Coach Hedge. You'll get used to him after a while." The two girls ventured up the stairs, and Piper noticed her sister's expression change. Abyssinia looked at Hazel with respect and happiness, and then she turned toward Coach Hedge.

"Gleeson? Gleeson Hedge, is that you?" Abyssinia asked, approaching the satyr, or faun, or whatever you call him. Piper watched as they got closer and Coach gave her a hug.

"Abyssinia Jac-" Abyssinia cut him off. _What? _Abyssinia heard Gleeson's voice in her head. _Not now. They can't know now. Later. _She replied back. Gleeson nodded his head in agreement. She turned toward Hazel.

"Do you remember me, Hazel?" Abyssinia asked her, searching for any emotion. _What? _Hazel thought. _Who the heck is this girl? _"Maybe you remember me better as Abi." Hazel expression changed. _This is Abi? _Hazel remembered that day in the Underworld, when she was still dead._ A young girl had passed through and noticed Hazel was a little different than the other spirits in the Fields of Asphodel. _

_The girl stopped near Hazel. "Hello." She remembered that's what Abi said. "Good day." Hazel had said. "You're not supposed to be here, are you?" Abi asked. "No, not really." Hazel admitted. "Well, since I'm here, why don't we have a little chat?" Abi suggested. "Absolutely!" Hazel had said, overjoyed. They got to know each other, but eventually Abi had to leave. "I'll be back for you, I promise." Hazel beamed. But Abi never came back. She waited for so long. Then, a paper flew down from above. _

_On the paper, it said, "Addressed to Hazel."Hazel grabbed it and read its contents._

_"Dear Hazel, I know I made a promise to you, and I wish to keep that promise. Unfortunately, I had to flee in matters of trouble. I will come back as soon as I can. You are a very good person, and I do not know why they didn't put you in Elysium. I wish you the best of luck. Signed, Abi. " Hazel spent the rest of the day crying. _

They all sat down at the table. Abyssinia refused to look at Leo.

"So," Annabeth said. "Percy's down below deck." Abyssinia started bursting out in tears. Frank was onto her. She'd been acting shady for way too long, and it needed to stop.

"Why do care about Percy so much anyway?" Frank questioned her. Abyssinia sucked in her tears and slapped Frank.

"Don't you know? Percy is my brother."

To Be Continued…

Esperanza Valdez, Leo Valdez, Annabeth Chase, Perseus Jackson, Piper McLean, Frank Zhang and any other characters I might've mentioned (besides Abyssinia) all belong to Rick Riordan. I do not own any of them. I also want to thank Rick Riordan for making such an amazing series. On behalf of Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus fans everywhere, THANK YOU!


	3. Who Are You?

**If Leo Had A Girlfriend, Who Would She Be?**

**Chapter 3**

**Who Are You?**

"So what was with that flip-out earlier when I told you my name?" Leo said, staring intensely at Abyssinia's face.

"What flip-out?" Abyssinia said, trying to hide her emotions.

"You know, I said my name was Leo Valdez and you looked like I turned into a hideous monster. That?" Abyssinia sighed.

"The truth is-"

"Guys!" Frank said, startling both of them. "We need you on deck. We're about to land." Abyssinia bolted up. She immediately ran up the stairs. _That was weird._ Leo thought. Nevertheless, he walked up the stairs to land the ship.

Annabeth had never been so happy. Here she was, about to be reunited with her long-lost boyfriend. Even though she felt this strange chill, like a snowman was breathing down her neck. Also the fact that she was afraid that the Romans were going to attack first and ask questions later. She also didn't trust Jason. A nagging thought of him turning them in pulled in the back of her mind. She pushed it away. Then the explosion happened.

Abyssinia screamed. She didn't mean to, but it slipped out of her mouth. The statue that had exploded right in front of her almost made her fly overboard. Instead, she screamed. Then she flew overboard. She fell and didn't think to control the winds so she wouldn't become a demigod pancake.

Suddenly, she saw something whizzing towards her. It was the handsome boy that she met earlier. Jason. He grabbed on to her waist and she stopped falling.

"Are you okay?" he asked, not going any higher.

"Yeah. But I could've done that myself." Abyssinia said, staring into his eyes. They were really blue. She was having trouble focusing on not letting go and falling to her death.

"Done what yourself?" he said, staring into her eyes. Abyssinia's heart melted. _I really hope he's not taken. _She thought.

"Let go." she told him.

"What? I'm not going to do that. You'll fall to your death!" _Ooh, heroic too._

"No I won't. Let go." Reluctantly, he let go of her waist. She controlled the winds and floated next to him. He looked surprised.

"You're a child of Jupiter too?"

"I'm a child of _Zeus_, thank you very much." She wasn't completely lying, but she felt bad about stretching the truth with Jason. They flew back up and landed on the deck. Piper ran up and hugged Abyssinia.

"I'm so glad you're alive." Both girls laughed.

"You really think I would've gone that easily?" Abyssinia said with a smirk.

"No, not really." Abyssinia turned towards the others, ignoring Leo.

"So what happened with Mr. Explode In My Face?"

"His name is Terminus." Jason's deep voice startled her.

"An exploding statue named Terminus. What next, he's a god?"

"Yes." Abyssinia turned around. Looking into Jason's deep blue eyes erupted something inside her.

"Okay, I haven't been completely truthful. My name is actually-"

"Faye," Piper spoke up. "Why have a code name?"

"It's not a code name, it's just a different name. I haven't wanted to be called Faye for a very long time… but something changed my mind recently." Faye looked straight at Jason.

"Well anyway, the exploding god or whatever said we can hover over New Rome and climb down. We'll have to leave our weapons here, but it seems we're in a peaceful zone right now." Leo stated.

"That's good, I suppose. If anything goes wrong, we-"

"Nothing will go wrong." Annabeth interrupted.

"But we need a backup plan in case-"

"No. No plans. Not this time. Having a backup plan means you think the original plan might fail. It won't. It can't." Faye was shocked. _A daughter of Athena doesn't want any plans? Okay then. _ They climbed down the rope ladder into enemy territory.

Faye looked around. There were families surrounding her, children and mothers! _They got their happy ending, _she thought. She looked over at Jason at the exact same time he looked over at her. She turned away, blushing.

"Jason Grace," a girl's voice said. "my former colleague… I welcome you home. And these, your friends-" Annabeth surged forward and kissed Percy head-on. Faye rolled her eyes. _Such a drama queen._ Then she judo-flipped him.

"Oh gods..." Faye muttered.

"What's wrong?" A sudden voice made Faye jump. It was Jason.

"Oh, nothing. Annabeth's just a drama queen. I'm the one who should be judo-flipping him. He's the one who left his sister all alone all this time, but noooooo, he goes straight to his girlfriend instead." Jason chuckled.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Each syllable of "boyfriend" sent a wave of warmth through her body.

"Um, no. But I have someone I have my eye on." Jason glanced at Piper.

"I'm lucky to have the girlfriend I have-"

"You have a girlfriend?!" The words came out louder and faster than she wanted it to. He didn't seem to notice.

"Yeah, your sister is my girlfriend." Faye's mind exploded.

"Oh," she said, biting back tears. "That's great. I hope you two have a nice relationship."

"Thank you." Jason walked off to meet up with Piper. Everyone was walking to go eat the welcome feast. Before Faye could join them, a voice caught her off guard.

"You jealous?" Faye turned around. It was Leo.

"Jealous? Of who? Who could I be jealous of?" Leo grinned.

"Piper." Faye scoffed.

"How could I be jealous of my own sister?" Leo circled Faye slowly, like a hawk, trying to observe everything about her.

"Happens all the time. Rivalries, fights, the whole biz." Faye whirled to look at Leo.

"I'm not gonna get in a fight with Piper over Jason!" Leo pumped his fist in victory.

"Ah-ha! So you DO like Jason!"

"W-what?" Faye stuttered. "No! I-I don't!"

"I never accused you of being jealous of Piper because of Jason! So there, I caught ya!" Faye huffed in frustration.

"Just-just leave me alone. We can't be friends." _Not after what I did. _Faye ran off. _Of course, _Leo thought. _She loves pretty boy Jason and also "can't be friends" with me. Typical._

"Percy!" Faye yelled. Percy turned around and saw Faye.

"Faye!" They both ran toward each other. When they reached each other, Percy engulfed Faye in a hug. Faye burst into tears and held him tight.

"I thought I lost you." Faye whispered in his ear.

"Never. I'd never leave you. I love you, Faye." Percy held her tighter.

"I love you too, Percy." When they stopped hugging, Faye playfully punched him in the arm. "Don't you-"

"Ever leave you again, yes I know." Faye laughed and jumped on Percy. He gave her a piggy-back ride all the way to the forum, with her laughing the whole time.

"Seven half-bloods shall answer the call," Annabeth stated. "It needs a mix from both camps. Jason, Piper, Leo, and me. That's four."

"And me," Percy said, "Along with Hazel and Frank. That's seven." While Octavian screamed his head off, Tyson lumbered in, and Annabeth disappeared with Reyna, Faye tried not to look disappointed. _Only seven, _she thought. _With me, that'd be eight. I'm not needed. _Percy seemed to read her mind.

"Hey, we need you too. You're just not-"

"Important." Percy shook his head vigorously.

"You're very important. I was saying, you're not in the prophecy. But you're still important." Faye looked up at Percy.

"Do you really believe that?"

"Of course I do." Percy stood up and held out his hand. "Now come on, let's go explore, shall we?" Faye giggled and grabbed Percy's hand.

_BOOM!_ An explosion shook the ground.

"Oh no…" Faye muttered. "Come on!" She ran towards the commotion, Percy on her tail. Several minutes later, they got themselves surrounded standing on top of a fountain, both spewing water at angry Romans.

"Water powers? But earlier, you told Jason that you are a daughter of Zeus!" Hazel yelled over the sound. Faye and Percy exchanged looks.

"I'll tell you later!" Faye shouted. Suddenly, she noticed Jason and Piper surrounded with no help at all.

"Get to the ship safely!" She flew over to where they were and grabbed Piper. Piper shrieked.

"Pipes, it's just me! Hold on!" Rocks flew in their path, but they finally made it up to the ship. Faye released Piper, then turned around to a horrible sight. Leo was standing calmly at the ballista, reloading it.

"Destroy them… Destroy them all." He muttered.

"Stop!" Faye screamed, right before Percy tackled Leo and knocked him out.

"Go! Get us out of here!" He yelled. Annabeth ran to the helm and the ship pulled up into the bright blue sky.

Faye made her way down below deck to find Jason's room. She found him, unconscious and sleeping like a baby. She sat down on the side of the bed he wasn't sleeping on and stroked his hair softly.

"Oh, Jason. If only you liked me." Faye whispered.

"I do like you." Faye bolted off the bed.

"Y-you're awake?" Jason turned to face her with those electric blue eyes.

"Yeah," he said, struggling to sit up. "Been awake for a while. Anyway, I do like you. You're brave and fearless and you look like you'd be a great leader." Faye bit back tears of disappointment. _He only likes me as a friend._ She thought.

"You forgot great family member." Faye turned around to see Percy standing in the doorway. "Faye, come on, I got something to show you." He started walking away.

"Bye Jason." Faye said, waving and walking away as well.

To Be Continued…

Esperanza Valdez, Leo Valdez, Annabeth Chase, Perseus Jackson, Piper McLean, Frank Zhang and any other characters I might've mentioned (besides Faye) all belong to Rick Riordan. I do not own any of them. I also want to thank Rick Riordan for making such an amazing series. On behalf of Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus fans everywhere, THANK YOU!


End file.
